Reference is made to the present inventor's earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,088 for Skidder Ring and Chain Connecting Means. Therein is shown the basic construction of one form of skidder ring and its connecting chains as currently in use in the logging industry. While the means disclosed in this patent for connecting the tag chains to the skidder rings was a substantial improvement over the prior art, still there was the requirement of the use of welding equipment which on occasion might not be available at the time of the breakage of a tag chain.
An examination of all other prior art anti skid devices used in the logging industry shows that the connection of the skidder rings to the tag chains is intended to be permanent and not subject to simple manual attachment or detachment.